


Maybe Next Year

by 171819routine



Series: modern au [2]
Category: The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell
Genre: B), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/171819routine/pseuds/171819routine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute forever tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> cheek kisses

Cowlquape stood in front of Laura, grinning proudly. He’s burst into her room earlier, resting his head on her shoulder. Laura could tell by the way he was bursting with energy that he had something he wanted to say, so she had continued reading, waiting to finish the chapter before faking an exasperated sigh and raising one eyebrow, tilting her head to rest it against his.

“Yes, darling?” she asked rolling her neck. Cowlquape had jumped in front of her, leaving him where he now stood.

“I’ve got an idea!” he announced proudly. “I was planning on taking you somewhere for the end of school, but that would probably hurt. Since you.” He sort of nodded his head at her hip, blushing a bit. Sky, that boy is shy. 

“But, anyways. I got some stuff for you.” He turned and ran out the door, returning a couple minutes later with that bag he insisted on carrying everywhere with him. He pulled out a large stack of suspiciously rectangular bags, followed by some poorly wrapped smaller boxes.

Laura fought to not purse her lips. There was no way that this had been Cowlquape’s idea, and the thought of Twig giving dating advice was an… entertaining thought.

Cowlquape finished fishing around in his bag, and upon deciding he was done with whatever else he had in there for now, he turned and thrust the smaller packaging at Laura. She smiled and opened it.

It was a small, intricate looking box, but at the same time it didn’t look too expensive. The smile widened on her face at the implication of what would be inside such a package. And, sure enough, it was hyleberry chocolate. She looked up to thank him, but seeing as he was already leaning forward, she leaned forward a bit more and kissed him on the cheek.

Cowlquape leaned back quickly, a foolish grin sliding across his face. He tried to cover by picking up the other packaging and thrusting it at her. She opened it quicker than the last one, and to her delight (but not to her surprise), they were indeed books. Laura looked back up at him setting the books aside and rising partially to lean and give him a big hug.

"Thank you! I love them I love them I love them!"

Cowlquape hugged back, but then sat back down looking a little disheartened. “When your, uh, wound gets better, I have some places to take you.” His face lit up again. “There’s this really cool library, and just down the street is a cathedral! And then further down…”


End file.
